


A Matter Of Time

by Nihiley_Face



Series: SFW Fics [10]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tom breaks the fourth wall because he can, this is rlly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihiley_Face/pseuds/Nihiley_Face
Summary: [For Anon]Tom jumps through a time portal because he's drunk and bored and drags Matt with him. They manage to hang around long enough for mild curiosity to turn into an embarrassing regret that might change their lives.





	A Matter Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't ask why I put brackets around everything just go with it.]

Tom and Matt are laughing kindly and wholeheartedly, bonding strongly over making fun of Tord. 

They're in his lab, looking at his notes and blueprints. Tom even found one for a giant robot! Like he'd use that, the fuck? Tom snorted. He definitely wasn't sober, and he'd been drunk enough to give Matt some of his drink, so now, they were both not sober and messing around in Tord's lab. Never a good sign. 

Tom picked up a strange gun and pretended to shoot Matt with it, who played along and pretended to die. Tom laughed at Matt's horrendous death sounds. "That's the sound you'd make if you were shot to death?" Tom wheezed out. Matt made it again. It kind of sounded like Matt was trying to be a dying anime character, but on LSD. Matt laughed hard enough to draw tears. Tom keeled over, hands on his knees. He dropped the gun to the floor, causing it to spark and send a blueish greenish ball of light Matt's way. 

Luckily, Matt saw it and jumped out of he way, whilst screaming, "Not the face!" Sigh. Typical Matt. When the ball of light hit a wall, it turned into a large ovular looking thing. Like a portal. "Matt, what the fuck?" Tom said, growing near it. He carefully stepped towards the portal. Matt seemed worried. "Dude, be careful, you don't know what it is!" Tom scoffed. "Matt, it's a portal!" He said. "A portal to God knows where!" Matt countered. "Who knows what's on the other side!" He damn near panicked. Tom rolled his void eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Matt. I'm too drunk to worry about safety."

Tom was finally about a foot from the portal, with Matt biting his nails off, halfway across the room. "What are you going to do?" Matt asked. "I'm'onna see whasson the other side, dude." Tom said, his words a little slurred, and his eyes a bit too wide. He reached a hand through the portal and Matt almost fainted. Tom scoffed. "Drama queen." He droned. Tom stuck his head through and gasped.

On the other side, there was a small crowd of what appeared to be soldiers staring at him. One with big, bushy eyebrows seemed particularly shocked, and he grabbed Tom, pulling him forward and out of the portal. 

Back home side, Matt just saw Tom's ass get pulled into an alternate dimension with evil monkeys who want to eat him, for all he knows, and he suddenly became downright terrified. No, he had to save his friend! Maybe then, Tom will fall in love with him, and they'll- No. Stop it, Matt, Tom doesn't like you that way. Matt shook his head to clear his thoughts, and stood up, attempting to be brave for once. He stepped towards the portal in search of the terrifyingly skinny man, whom he wished so badly was his boyfriend. God, he was pathetic, huh? Well, that was just a part of life. He was only human, after all. 

Matt stuck his head through the portal to see Tom alive and well, and not being held captive by carnivorous monkeys. Instead, he was chatting with a bulky, bushy-browed soldier who had his name tag upside down. Matt sighed in relief. 

The bulky guy with the eyebrows pointed to a map of the world on the wall, where several areas were coloured red. Matt crawled through the portal, watching them. He somewhat overheard the conversation, while other people passed him, as if a portal from the past was a normal thing. "As you can see, here," The bulky guy waved his hand over a large area that looked like America. "We've taken over two and a half thirds of the world!" He seemed proud. Tom seemed somewhat amused. "That's kind of cool, actually. If I weren't drunk, I'd probably try to stop you." Tom shrugged nonchalantly, while eyebrows laughed. 

Matt walked up to Tom, greeting him. "Oh, Matt!" Tom said, smiling a little. "This is Pau, and apparently we're in the future." He was being way too cool about this. Something about being drunk just seemed to make everything make sense. Well, to Tom in most cases. Sometimes he cried because he thought about elephants, and their short legs, and the fact that they can't jump. 

Behind Matt, the portal closes. 

Tom raises a brow. "There goes our only means of getting home." Tom said, too calmly and cooly. Matt looked behind him and panicked. "Oh no!" He screamed. "How will we get home, now!" Tom spoke up. "Matt, calm down, we have too much plot armour to to die, or get stuck here, trust me." Matt and Pau both seemed very confused, but didn't question the drunkard, but Matt soon started to panic again. Pau tried to calm the ginger. "Don't worry, Matt, we have plenty of these things. We can get you home in no time. Just stay here, while I go get one." Pau disappeared around a corner and left Matt and Tom alone. Tom looked around in drunken curiousity. 

Suddenly, he departed from Matt and started walking around. He walked around a corner in the opposite direction Pau went in. "Tom!" Matt followed him nervously. "Tom, Pau said to stay." Matt spoke in a clear and calm voice, but Tom wasn't paying him any mind. He didn't even acknowledge him! God, Matt loved this man, but the nerve he had, sometimes! 

Tom spotted a huge double door at the end of the hallway and this seemed to pique his interest. "This door looks fancy enough to entertain me, let's go." Tom grabbed Matt's hand and lead him to the door. "Seriously, Tom, Pau said to stay-" Tom pushed open the doors to see...

...Themselves?

 Future Tom had a visor over his eyes, with digital green eyes that flickered around his screen in pixles. Tom thought that was actually kind of cool. Matt, on the other hand, had a robotic, metal chin and a cyborg eye. How cool was that! That was fucking rad! Tom was so jealous of future Matt right now.

Future Tom and Matt were walking down the hall. Matt asked, "Am I still pretty, Tom?" He seemed shy and nervous, self conscious. Tom raised a brow. "Not goin'a lie, Matt," Tom started. Matt looked nervous and disappointed. He grabbed the side of Matt's face and pulled him forward. "You look gorgeous." He kissed future Matt's cheek. Present Tom and Matt turned bright pink, while future Matt whined at future Tom, while future Tom chuckled lightheartedly. 

Present Tom gasped loudly and turned bright pink at this, while Matt secretly cheered at this moment. He got Tom! Unfortunately, present Tom had caught the attention of their future counterparts with his embarrassed gasp. Tom covered his mouth. The future counterparts turned pink in embarrassment. Future Tom asked, "How long have you two been standing there?" In a nervous voice. Tom choked out, "Long enough for curiosity to turn into regret-" He buried his face in his hands. 

Luckily, however, Pau found the two, and he had the time-warp gun with him. "Hey, losers!" He grabbed them by their hoodies and dragged them from the hall. "Time to go back to the depths from whence you came!" Pau seemed a bit like Tom: Salty, yet likeable and charming. Pau shot the gun into the wall, and shoved the two into it. Rude, Matt thought. "Okay, time for you to figure out your gay asses." Pau said, as he tossed them through.

Tom landed on his face, and Matt landed on Tom.

Tom groaned in pain. "Yeah, thanks for sticking the landing, there, Matt." Tom spat. Matt beamed. "You're welcome!" He replied, not catching onto Tom's bitterness. He rolled his eyes and whimpered as Matt climbed off in what had to be the most painful way. 

Suddenly, just as Matt was climbing off, Tord opened the door to his room, and observed the sight before him. Matt was on top of Tom, how was face down in the floor. Both of them looked like their hair had been washed in a car wash and then blow dried with a lawnmower, not to mention their flustered faces. Tord made a confused expression, his brows furrowed and mouth agape. He backed out of the room, closing the door, likely pondering whether or not he should bleach his eyes.

"I hate myself." Tom stated confidently after Matt climbed off of him and helped him up. "Understandable." Matt said. Tom nodded, recognizing that statement as a meme. Wait. Matt knew what memes were? Like, the popular ones? 

He's never been so in love with anyone before in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [I hope you like it! I had to rewrite the end a few times because ao3 crashed and I lost some progress, not to mention my previous draft, which was just- just plain bad.]
> 
> [Anyways, I hope this lives up to your standards! I took a more lighthearted approach to this request, unlike my last couple of fics, which were very dark.]
> 
> [Also, find me on Tumblr @ daddy-issues-anon.tumblr.com for more stuff like this! You can even send me a request of your own!]


End file.
